Happy Ending
by oldskoolbookworm
Summary: Elizabeth Wakefield is in the south of France. Elizabeth knows in her heart who she belongs with, will a blast from the past effect this?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own sweet valley. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this story. Thanks.

Junior year of High school….

Sixteen-year-old Elizabeth Wakefield stared deep into eighteen-year-old Laurent De Sainte Marie's eyes, she wanted to say yes but she had her whole life ahead of her. She missed her family and she would miss Jessica. As much as she loved Laurent, her answer had to be no. Elizabeth didn't want to break Laurent's heart.

Summer before senior year of college….

Twenty-one-year-old Elizabeth followed her identical twin sister Jessica off the plane in the south of France.

"Liz, this is going to be so cool, spending the summer before our senior year at a resort in the south of France" Jessica exclaimed, excitedly. Elizabeth nodded and smiled. Elizabeth couldn't wait to get away from California. After spending three months moping about her ex-boyfriend Tom Watts who she broke up with at the airport when he was catching his flight to Denver. Tom was the captain of the Los Angeles raiders, got an amazing offer from the Denver Broncos to be their quarterback and captain, Tom was reluctant to accept the contract at first because he didn't want to leave Elizabeth. But two days before he left, Elizabeth was feeling that Tom was distancing from her. Elizabeth couldn't handle the long distance. She loved Tom so much she wanted him to succeed and do something amazing. She would always be proud of him. But it killed her to let him go too, she loved him so much. It broke her heart even though she was the one doing the dumping. Her parents had given them the perfect birthday present for the twenty first birthday.

Twenty-three-year-old Prince Laurent glanced at the line of people getting off the plane. He had just returned from London on business and was exhausted. Laurent had to do a double take when he noticed the blond haired blue eyed woman across the airport.

"Elizabeth!" He called out, hoping she'd turn around and see him. No such luck. Laurent had to dodge a lot of people to get to the baggage claim but he missed her. She was already gone.

"What is she doing in the south of France? Is she back for me? Was she here to find me?" Laurent wondered. Laurent had never gotten over the one woman who had stolen his heart. Sure, he'd been with other woman since then but kept his heart hidden in the hope that Elizabeth would return to his life.

Laurent stepped out into the pick-up terminal and saw Elizabeth board a van Le Meridien resort, Nice.

"Bingo" Laurent thought "She's staying near the French Rivera"

Laurent got into the limo, devising a plan to see her.

Elizabeth stepped out of the van at the resort and took a deep breath of sea air.

Before they left, Todd Wilkins was trying to convince Elizabeth to stay that summer. Elizabeth told him that she didn't want to be any more than friends. Todd was convinced that she was meant to be with him. Elizabeth had glanced across the airport earlier and saw a familiar face. Jessica kept pulling her towards the van, insisting that the vacation couldn't start unless they got to the resort. Elizabeth wasn't sure if it was him or not, her heart leapt thinking it was.

Jessica came back and joined her in the lobby.

"You never guess who I just saw" Jessica exclaimed, disgusted. Elizabeth waited for her to answer.

"Todd and Winston" Jessica told her. "I saw Denise first, which was I happy about, but I owed it to you to tell you"

Elizabeth shook her head; Todd wasn't making this easy. And he was never the type to give up easily either.

Laurent got out of the limo at the resort. Laurent had organised the penthouse suite to stay in. Laurent worked out that the American summer was a couple of months so that was where he was staying for the duration of their stay. Laurent glanced across in the direction of the warm gaze he felt on him. And there she was.

"Elizabeth? Cherie?" Laurent exclaimed. He took long strides where Elizabeth and Jessica were standing. Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock when she saw him. Elizabeth smiled at him. Laurent thought the sun had come out, it was still so beautiful. Laurent pulled her close, pressing a kiss on each of her soft cheeks.

"Laurent" She murmured "It's been a long time" Laurent grinned back at her. Laurent then said hello to Jessica. He didn't want to be rude.

"Yes it has been a long time" Laurent answered. "We should catch up for a drink or for dinner perhaps?"

"Yes, that would be lovely" Elizabeth agreed shyly. Jessica hid the smile behind her hand. She rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again" Jessica thought. "Good to see she's moved on from Tom Watts though, And Laurent is so much better looking and had a lot of character than boring Todd Wilkins. I'm so glad I took his letter back in High school"

"C'mon Liz, sun a waiting" Jessica said impatiently. Laurent chuckled nodding.

"I'm staying at the penthouse, come up when you're ready" Laurent told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth agreed, still smiling at him. She felt her heart pounding, it hadn't done that since Tom.

Todd Wilkins witnessed the tall guy hug and kiss the twins wondering who he was.

"Didn't take long" Todd thought. "Liz told me she wasn't over Watts and ready to move on, boy was that an understatement".

That night…

Elizabeth took the elevator up to the penthouse. She was wearing a simple blue sundress. Laurent saw her and smiled.

"I thought having dinner in the suite would be a lot quieter and easier for us to talk" Laurent explained simply. Elizabeth smiled agreeably.

"Yes we do" Elizabeth responded. Laurent noticed Elizabeth's discomfort as he got closer to her.

"Liz, there was something I need to do first before we sit and eat" Laurent told her. Elizabeth looked back at him, confusedly. Laurent pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her passionately until they were both breathless.

"Feeling more comfortable now?" Laurent teased. Elizabeth nodded, giggling.

"Sorry, it has been a long time since we have done that, and at least three months since I've been with a man" Elizabeth apologised.

"No need to apologise Elizabeth, I understand" Laurent reassured her. He offered Elizabeth his arm. "Now, let me show you what I have organised" Elizabeth followed Laurent over to the table. Laurent pulled out the chair for her like a perfect gentleman.

Meanwhile….

Tom Watts got off the plane with his best friend Danny Wyatt. He had a two-week break in between pre-season and the official season. Danny had convinced him to go to the resort in the south of France for a break. Tom didn't realise he had a break before the official season when he left Elizabeth back after her 21st birthday in July.

Elizabeth enjoyed a lovely dinner with Laurent in his suite, catching up with him. They had a long talk. Laurent was about to kiss Elizabeth when she pulled away and had to go to the bathroom in a hurry.

Elizabeth came out a little while later, different to when she went in. She was pale and had tears in her eyes.

"I've got to go Laurent, I'm so sorry" Elizabeth apologised. Laurent was disappointed but understood.

"Until tomorrow Cherie'" Laurent murmured, pressing a tender kiss on her cheek.

Elizabeth took the elevator downstairs and headed straight to the pharmacy, she was late for her period, extremely late. Elizabeth brought the pregnancy test and took it in a nearby bathroom. When she was walking through to the lobby towards the elevator to take her upstairs to her hotel room she nearly fainted. There was Tom himself with Danny Wyatt at the front desk.

Tom saw Elizabeth too, his eyes lit up.

"Tom? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked in a small voice.

"I have a break before the season begins, we need to talk" Tom exclaimed. Tom didn't miss that Elizabeth was pale. "Liz, are you okay?". Elizabeth tried to be strong but she caved, shaking her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I've missed you, I'm so sorry" Elizabeth wept. Tom pulled Elizabeth into his arms, holding her tightly.

"C'mon let's go upstairs and talk" Tom suggested quietly. Tom looked down and noticed the box in Elizabeth's hand. He didn't speak just led her towards the elevators.

A while later….

Elizabeth sat on the bed in her room with Tom beside her. Tom squeezed her hand gently.

"Are you ready?" Tom asked, the pregnancy test was between them, face down.

"Okay, count of three" Elizabeth said, hesitantly. Tom nodded. "One. Two…"

"Three" They said together. Elizabeth's fingers shook as she turned over the test. Tom picked up the box and read it.

"Two lines…. positive" Tom stammered. Tom tried to hold back his grin. Elizabeth was pregnant, Tom sure left her a special birthday present. "You're pregnant, we'll need to take you to the doctor to find out how far along you are". Elizabeth kept staring at the test in shock. Elizabeth then glanced at Tom and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did at the airport" Elizabeth sobbed. "I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go" Tom held her tightly in his arms.

"I know sweetheart" Tom soothed, pressing kisses on her face. "I forgive you baby, but we need to sort this out, let's see if we can see a doctor now". Tom pressed another kiss on her lips before going and picking up the phone. Elizabeth kept staring at Tom as he spoke on the phone, making the appointment for her.

"What about college?" Elizabeth said in a small voice. Tom glanced at her, he was not sure.

A few hours later….

Elizabeth laid on the bench, Tom held her hand tightly.

"It's going to be okay Liz, I promise" Tom reassured her. Elizabeth was scared. So was he.

The nurse came back in and was ready to do the ultrasound.

"I'm going to press firmly" she told them once she'd spread the cold jelly on Elizabeth's bare belly.

Elizabeth nodded, still looking at Tom. Tom smiled at her. She was so glad he was there with her.

"There's your baby" The nurse announced. Elizabeth and Tom stared at the screen.

"How far along?" Tom asked curiously.

"Twelve weeks" The nurse answered simply. "I can tell you the sex too, if you like"

"Twelve weeks, how did we miss that?" Elizabeth asked.

"The body can play all sorts of tricks" The nurse explained. Tom and Elizabeth could hear the heartbeat.

"Wow, the heartbeat is so strong" Tom observed. Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The nurse pressed, glancing at Elizabeth.

Tom glanced at Elizabeth too. "Your decision Liz"

"I'd like to know" Elizabeth answered quietly. The nurse nodded.

"Okay, then say hello to your little boy" The nurse told them. "I'll give you a few minutes, I'll prepare the video and photo for you to take with you". Tom and Elizabeth thanked the nurse and she left them alone.

"A boy" Elizabeth repeated softly. "He's beautiful" Tears slid down her cheek in joy,

Tom nodded, memorised by the screen. He had happy tears in his eyes too.

"I love you" Tom said hoarsely. The tears slid freely down his cheeks. Elizabeth hugged Tom tightly when he sat on the bench still watching the screen. She pressed a kiss on his cheek, kissing the tears away.

"I love you too, always" Elizabeth answered tenderly. Elizabeth quickly calculated when she was due and when they conceived their baby. "So that was April, and our boy's due in January, honey"

"Good that means season will be over sweetheart" Tom added. Elizabeth sighed then gasped.

"No, what if he's early?" Elizabeth panicked.

"Then we'll deal with it Liz" Tom promised. "We'll need to find a house in Denver and you can move in the apartment with me for now".

"We'll have call SVU and let them know I won't be commencing my senior year" Elizabeth said solemnly. Tom held her tightly, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, it's all my fault" Tom apologised. "I promise once he's born you will finish college"

"It's both our fault honey, I didn't even think the next day, you distracted me" Elizabeth admitted. Tom smiled, yes that was true too.

"You distract me too baby, always" Tom husked, kissing her lips passionately. Elizabeth responded with equal intensity. She remembered where they were and pulled back.

"C'mon let's get the dvd and photo and get out of here" Elizabeth said, giggling. Tom nodded smiling. Tom helped Elizabeth get off the bench, get changed and leave the hospital.

"So your room or mine?" Tom said silkily. Elizabeth smiled.

"Which room is nicer?" Elizabeth teased with a wink. Tom laughed.

"That would-be mine" Tom told her. Elizabeth followed him into the cab.

When they returned to the hotel, Elizabeth switched rooms and moved in with Tom, the man she loved and the father of their son.

Elizabeth slept contently the rest of the night in Tom's arms. He never let go. Elizabeth felt like he'd come home. Tom felt that too.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own sweet valley. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this story. Thanks.

Prince Laurent sat in the café, looking on at Elizabeth as she laughed with the tall well built young man across the table with her. Laurent swallowed the last mouthful of cappuccino squaring his shoulders and rising from the seat. It was about time he introduced himself to Elizabeth's friend.

Tom pushed the plate of Danish at Elizabeth. Yesterday they found they were going to be parents. Now Tom was making sure Elizabeth was eating enough for herself and their son in her belly. A tall, French man approached their table.

"Laurent, good morning" Elizabeth exclaimed. She glanced at Tom and back at Laurent.

Tom stood up and offered Laurent his hand.

"I'm Tom Watts, nice to meet you Laurent, Liz told me she caught up with you last night, she also said she hasn't seen you since high school before that?" Tom explained. Laurent nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, it has been a long time, nice to meet you too Tom, are you enjoying your stay in my country?" Laurent answered, making light conversation.

"Well I only arrived last night with my best friend Danny Wyatt, yes I am" Tom responded.

"Great, Elizabeth will need to show you around, it is a very nice part of the world" Laurent suggested.

Tom turned to Elizabeth who was smiling.

"Sure, sounds good" Tom agreed.

"Laurent, would you like to join us?" Elizabeth invited.

"I wish I could, but I actually have another engagement to get to, it was great to see you. Let's catch up again while you are here" Laurent suggested.

"Yes, that would be good" Elizabeth agreed. Laurent kissed her hand gently and took his leave.

Tom kept watching them. He wasn't sure what happened that previous night between Laurent and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth noticed Tom frowning as Laurent walked out of the café. She reached over for Tom's hand and squeezed it gently.

Tom turned back to look at her.

"You have nothing to worry about, that was a long time ago" Elizabeth said like she could read his mind. Tom nodded.

"So, did you want to look around if you are feeling better?" Tom asked.

"Yes, let's go" Elizabeth agreed. She picked up her purse and accepted the hand Tom offered her to help her out of her chair.

Jessica lazed on the chaise lounge chair, working on her tan. Her best friend Lila Fowler showed up the night before too.

"Okay, which guy are you watching? Lila asked, curiously. Jessica turned back to her.

"I don't know what you mean" Jessica said nonchalantly.

"Oh, c'mon I know you better than you know yourself" Lila scoffed.

"Okay you caught me, over there" Jessica exclaimed with a laugh. Lila lowered her sunglasses and eyed the tall, muscular, lean guy emerging from the pool. Lila then gasped in horror.

"No way, you can't go there" Lila spluttered. Jessica was about to deny it when she noticed how incredible Todd Wilkins looked as he got out of the pool.

"Gotcha Li" Jessica joked. " Like I would bore myself by going out with Todd" Jessica flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.


End file.
